Christmas in the City
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Tim surprises Calleigh with a detoured trip to New York City before visiting his family for the holidays. SC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Christmas in the City

Author: Kasandra

Rating: FRT/K+

Pairing: S/C

Disclaimer: The following characters from CSI Miami do not belong to me but to their rightful owners: Carol Mendelsohn, Ann Donahue and Anthony Zuiker. I am merely taking them out for some fun and will return them unharmed. I promise. I am making no profit off this work.

Summary: Tim surprises Calleigh with a detoured trip to New York City before visiting his family for the holidays.

Archive: Yes, at None

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Singing "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" on top of her lungs was one Calleigh Duquesne as she continued to stuff her suitcase. Standing in front of her almost bare closet, the petite southern blonde began to wonder if perhaps she had over done it.

Her boyfriend, Tim Speedle watched her amusedly as he leaned against the bedroom doorframe. Crossing his arms over, he cleared his throat. "Calleigh, we're only going to be in Syracuse for a week."

Startled, she whirled around and gave him an annoyed look. "I rather have too much than too little, Tim that way I'm always prepared."

"Suit yourself princess, but I'm just stating that maybe you'd like to remove some items considering that I'll be the one lugging it all," Tim replied, now approaching her. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck, before standing on her tip toes to press a small kiss on his stubbled chin.

Pulling away to rub his arms affectionately she murmured, "I know, and I appreciate it. Besides I had planned on giving you my own personal thank you afterwards."

He cocked an eyebrow in response. "Okay, maybe I won't complain."

"Have you even packed at all?" Calleigh questioned, peeking over his shoulder in search of his luggage.

"Earlier today. See?" Tim replied as he pointed to medium sized duffle bag in the corner of the room.

"That's all you're bringing?" Calleigh responded incredulously and Tim chuckled in response.

---------------------------------------

"Attention all passengers, this is your pilot speaking. Welcome aboard flight 437, Miami to New York City nonstop…" the pilot announced.

Calleigh paid no heed to what else he was stating as she looked at Tim with wide eyes. "Why are we going to New York City? I thought we were flying directly into Syracuse."

"Well," began Tim, as he reached over to grasp her hand. "You've always said you wanted to go to the city during Christmas and since there's no time like the present…" he trailed off and took delight in her smile

She let out a small squeal and pulled him in for a kiss. "I can't believe you did this for me! How long are we going to be there for? Are we even visiting your family?"

"Actually, we're not going to be in Syracuse until the 22nd, so we have two days to do all the touristy stuff." Tim responded and Calleigh flashed him another smile in return.

"Oh Tim! This is going to be so much fun, thank you!" Calleigh sighed happily.

Tim rubbed her hand with the pad of his thumb, "I'd do anything for you. Now just sit back, and enjoy the ride." Calleigh found herself unable to wipe the cheesy smile off her face as she snuggled closer to Tim, laying her head on his shoulder.

---------------------------------

Though the flight was only two hours long, by the time they had arrived, it was already the early evening. Snow was beginning to lightly dust the city streets.

Calleigh and Tim managed to maneuver around the crowded John F. Kennedy airport in one piece. Tim hailed a cab successfully, and soon the couple found themselves on their way into Manhattan.

As always, the city streets were congested with resident New Yorkers and tourists alike. Always brightly lit, the city seemed to twinkle even more with holiday lights decorating the stores.

An hour later, thanks to bumper-to-bumper traffic, the couple arrived at their destination – the infamous Waldorf-Astoria hotel.

"Tim, tell me you did not make reservations here!" Calleigh whispered as cab driver unloaded their luggage from the trunk of the car.

"Merry early Christmas, Cal." Tim smiled, as he paid the cabbie.

"Tim, seriously, this is too much. We can stay somewhere else…" Calleigh trailed off as she took in the sight of the richly decorated lobby.

"Calleigh, don't worry about it. This is about us, spending our first Christmas as a couple together. I want it to be special because you're the most important person in my life now." Tim replied, wrapping his arm around her waist as they approached the concierge.

"Enjoy your stay at the Waldorf-Astoria," the concierge replied, handing Calleigh the keycard.

"Oh, believe me," Calleigh winked. "We most surely will."

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

--------------------------------------

The sunlight began to peak though the hotel room curtains, causing Calleigh to stir in the oversized bed. Blinking slowly, she quickly adjusted to the light, and quietly slipped out, hoping not to wake Tim – who was sprawled on his back, snoring lightly.

Shuffling through the list of pamphlets on the table, Calleigh began preparing a list of things to do. It was fairly early in the morning; but in the city that never sleeps, it was time for her and Tim to get moving if they wanted to get the most out of the small time they had.

She tossed the pamphlets back onto the table, before climbing back into bed and straddled Tim. "Wake up sleepy head," she cheerfully whispered as she leaned into his ear. She rubbed her nose against his and felt him stir. "We've got a ton of things to do today."

Tim peeked at her with one eye open. "Morning Calleigh," he gruffly replied before kissing her quickly on the lips. He slipped his hands underneath her tank top, rubbing small circles on her back.

Calleigh smirked down at him, knowing full well, that Tim was attempting to distract her. "Oh no you don't mister. We've got a lot to do and not a lot of time. You promised me this trip, so get moving!"

"You promised you'd treat me…for carrying all your luggage." Tim replied, slipping his hands farther up her back.

"And I already did." Calleigh giggled, removing his hands from her. "Come on, I want to see the big tree at Rockefeller Center."

----------------------------------------

The giant, brightly lit Norway spruce held up to its end of the bargain. At an impressive eighty-eight feet, the Rockefeller Center tree drew in people from all ends of the world everyday.

Calleigh wasted no time in whipping out her digital camera to take pictures of the tree, the heralding angels lining Rockefeller center, and of course, the golden Prometheus adorning one of the most recognizable skating rinks in the world.

"It's so beautiful." Calleigh commented as she gazed up at the tree.

"Not in comparison to you." Tim murmured, wrapping his arms around her. The harsh, bitter wind whipped around them, and not long after, they stopped into café to warm up.

They continued to walk along the city, taking in more of the sights and splendors, from the gorgeous window displays of "The Miracle on 34th Street" at Macy's and Bergdorf Goodman's "The Nutcracker" to taking a quiet moment in St. Patrick's Cathedral.

Shopping was one of Calleigh's other great talents and she dragged Tim into various stores along SoHo and the West Village. Bags in one hand, and Tim's hand in the other, Calleigh fell in love with New York and with Tim all over again.

"Tim, in case I forget, thanks again. The day isn't even over yet, but I am having by far the best time of my life." Calleigh told to Tim as they headed back uptown to visit Central Park.

Because it had begun to snow once more, and harder than ever, the park was more quiet than usual. Fresh snow softly crunched beneath their feet as Calleigh and Tim walked through the South End of the park where they stopped at Wollman Rink to watch skaters circle the rink to the rhythm of the musical played over speakers. Children in colorful padded snowsuits shrieked in laughter as they glided and slipped across the ice.

"I wish I knew how to ice skate," remarked Calleigh wistfully.

"So what's stopping you?" Tim replied, tugging on her hand. "Let's go."

"Oh no, no. I don't think so," Calleigh protested. "I didn't know you knew how to skate," she added, in attempt to change the subject.

"My dad insisted that my brother and I learned how to play hockey growing up," Tim replied. "I played hockey until after junior high when I broke my femur in three places. My brother continued to play though, but I was done for."

Calleigh thought Tim never looked up more handsome bundled up to the hilt, with a knit cap and cherry-red nose as an accessory. As they attempted to take another picture together, a friendly passerby offered to take the picture for them instead.

Night quickly fell, and they headed back to the hotel to defrost from the cold, and to grab a bite to eat. The day had been nothing but magical for the couple, and they wondered as to how they ever became so lucky to have each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

----------------------------------------

After an intimate dinner at Tavern on the Green, Tim and Calleigh found themselves walking along Times Square.

"I am so beat," Calleigh yawned tiredly. "Let's go back to bed," she continued suggestively.

"Actually, as promising at that sounds, we've got one more stop to make." Tim replied.

"And where would that be?" Calleigh wondered aloud. When he didn't respond, she continued. "Come on, Tim. I'm frozen."

Tim shook his head. "It's a surprise."

-----------------------------------------

"If I wasn't going to start earlier today, why would I start now?" Calleigh remarked, crossing her arms over as she stared at the ice skating rink in Bryant Park.

"Come on, I promise you'll have fun." Tim replied, stretching out his hand to her. "And it's not as if you'd be alone, princess. I'm a pro."

"You haven't skated since you were a kid!" Calleigh replied, shaking her head. "I'm going to fall.

"Miami's Bullet Girl is too afraid to strap on a pair of skates? Come on, Cal. I dare you." Tim provoked.

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine."

Since it was close to midnight, there weren't many other skaters on the rink. After paying for their skates, Tim and Calleigh made their way to the rink.

And just as Tim promised, he stepped onto the ice smoothly, without so much of a quake. Calleigh stood there, chewing on her lip debating. Tim gave her a _look_ and she sighed. "Okay, okay. Just don't let go."

"Cross my heart Cal," Tim replied, enveloping her tiny hand with his. Tim went around the rink slowly, though it didn't help his girlfriend nerves. Anytime Calleigh thought she was about to fall, she clutched onto Tim for dear life.

"Calleigh, relax," Tim chuckled. "You're doing great."

"No, I'm not!" Calleigh squeaked, as her legs began to give out. And as she fell onto the rink, she pulled Tim down with her.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Tim questioned worriedly, sitting up quickly. He expected her to moan in pain or at the very least, start screaming at him. Instead he was rewarded with her warm laughter. He helped her up, and held her tight against him as she continued to laugh.

Her laughter soon faded as she gazed up into his dark eyes. Tim brushed some hair off that was stuck to her face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tim." Calleigh whispered in return. "Gosh, Tim, you certainly know how to rack up the brownie points. Where you like this with all your girlfriends?"

Tim swallowed hard. "You're the only girl for me, princess. You've given me so much to hope for – I know we haven't been dating for long, but I can't imagine my life without you. Marry me Calleigh."

Calleigh looked at him speechless and Tim laughed nervously. "I actually got you to be quiet for once, wow."

Calleigh blinked rapidly and smacked his arm playfully. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Tim let out a huge sigh of relief, before leaning down to brush his lips against hers. She responded back, and ran her hands through his hair as he lifted her up from underneath.

-----------------------------------------

"Tim, where on earth we going now? Our plane leaves in three hours and we haven't even packed yet!" Calleigh screeched to her fiancée as she and Tim hurriedly walked through the streets.

"It's a block away; we've got plenty of time." Tim replied. "Trust me, you are going to like this."

Ten minutes later, Tim was about to pull Calleigh into Tiffany's & Co. when she pulled back.

"Tim, I can't ask you to buy me a ring from here." Calleigh replied. "You've already spent so much money on me in this small trip."

"Calleigh, would you feel better if I told you I had been planning this trip for over three months and have set aside plenty of my paychecks just for this occasion?" Tim replied, running a gloved hand through his hair.

"You have?" Calleigh asked, her eyes beginning to brim. "That's so… so…" she trailed off, at a loss for words once more.

"Come on, let's go pick a ring," Tim replied. Tim thought Calleigh would have a difficult time picking a ring, but she didn't, choosing one of the simpler, classic Tiffany engagement rings.

Calleigh kissed Tim's cheek as she gazed at the bauble on her hand that sparked in the sun.

"Are you ready for Christmas in Syracuse?" Tim questioned as they headed back to their hotel to pack for their upcoming flight.

"Oh, I'd like to think Christmas came early this year," she replied, squeezing his hand in return.

**FIN.**


End file.
